


Forgetting

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Hadestown Fics [4]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Eurydice could hardly remember anything.





	Forgetting

Eurydice could hardly remember anything. She had forgotten the feeling of the grass beneath her feet, of the evening breeze blowing by and tossing her hair every which way, of being free to do and wear and say whatever she wished...

Of being near Orpheus, whether it be next to him or wrapped tightly in his arms.

Orpheus.

She often forgot him, too. What he looked like, what he sounded like. What HE was like.

He must've been pretty damn special, if she had allowed him to make as big of an impact on her life as her now-foggy memories told her.

What did he look like? Well, he he must've been not bad-looking, if he had somehow managed to catch her eye.

Why had she loved him, as she suspected she once did?

That one was a mystery to Eurydice. As vague and unsure as her memories were, they often told her lies about herself. Some days, it was even a miracle she could be even somewhat aware of herself, continuing her work on that horrible wall.

But HE knew her. Orpheus knew her. Eurydice was absolutely positive of that fact.

And maybe he missed her. Maybe he was completely over her, even after... How long had it even been?

She had no idea.

Millions of "Maybe's" and "What if's" coursed through Eurydice's head as she worked on that wall, day by day. Some days, she would follow the trails that each one started, trying to remember her past life... Trying to remember Orpheus. But on other days, such as today, she wouldn't allow any such thing.

'The wall ain't gonna build itself,' Hades' words, repeated on multiple occasions, echoed through her head, 'get to work!'

And so she did.


End file.
